For the manufacture of composite parts and components, it is often required to manufacture layments (uncured laminated charges). The layments may comprise composite materials. Imparting desired shapes and dimensions to the layments requires positioning the layments onto various tools such as, for example, mandrels. Typically, mandrels and other tools for layments are made from metallic components. The tools are machined to exacting measurements and must not alter their dimension during the repeated laminate fabrication processes, which may include temperature and/or pressure cycling. Ideally, thermal characteristics of the tooling should be comparable to those of the composite parts being fabricated. In this way, substantially identical laminates are formed during laminate production. However, tools, especially tool surfaces, can become damaged, for example, during storage or transport. When a tool is damaged, it must be repaired or replaced. Due to the significant expense required to fabricate precision metallic tooling for laminate production, it is often impractical to maintain duplicate metallic tools. As a result, such repair or replacement often adversely impacts, and otherwise interrupts or delays, laminate production. An economical way to manufacture replacement tools for laminates, preferably on-site, would be particularly advantageous.
In addition, in the course of prototype development, the fabrication of parts in small run or singular run batches is required. Similarly, prototype part production of slightly varying dimension may be desired, but proves costly, as the tooling for such parts, such as laminates may require individual tooling for each part having a varied dimension. Until the final dimensions for parts in a prototype under development are achieved, such trial-and-error part production can significantly increase development cost, as expensive tooling must be developed to produce parts of varying dimension. In many cases of prototype production, the tooling (and the parts produced) may be used only for a small run, or perhaps even just once. An economical way to manufacture tooling for laminates during prototype manufacture, preferably on-site also would be particularly advantageous.
With the advent of 3-D printed part production technology, it is possible to produce “one-off” parts quickly and economically. However, the materials available to make 3-D fabricated parts are typically polymers that may not have the desired characteristics (in terms of density, hardness, thermal expansion, etc.) that may be required of the part during use. Once again, an economical way to manufacture tooling for laminates during prototype manufacture, preferably on-site, also would be particularly advantageous.